Tattooed Hearts
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: Just when things began to look up, they began to crash just as quickly. So Hinata leaves the leaf. Beyond the gates she meets an old friend, and a new love is ignited. GaaHina with one sided Sasuhina. Rated M for a reason. Rewrite of story "Pressing on".
1. Tardy

Ok so, I previously had a story called "Pressing on" That I wrote several years ago. It's still up if you want to check it out for context but it will be deleted soon. I decided to rewrite it as a new story. I hope you guys enjoy this updated version on the story!"

I have been strictly HinaSasu for a while but I decided to keep this story as Hinagaa.

Also, the first couple of chapters is pre-shippuden, right before Naruto leaves with jiraiya for training.

ENJOY!

* * *

Bouquet of roses in hand, Naruto approached Hinata and knelt before her.

"Hinata-chan! Your beauty grows more and more each day." He says, handing her the roses.

Hinata flushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have!" She replies, smelling the lovely flowers she just recieved.

"Of course I should have, you deserve nothing but the best my love! You are absolutely amazing, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Naruto states.

He then pulls out a tiny velvet box and opens it. Inside, a beautiful princess cut diamaond ring. It had four smaller diamonds on either side on a golden band.

Hinata lets out a gasp and tears well up in her eyes.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes!" Screams Hinata.

Naruto slips the ring on her finger. Then he slowly leans in to kiss her but stops suddenly.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I think it's beautiful!" She replies.

"You think ramen is beautiful?" He asks.

But his voice no longer sounds like Naruto's, but rather a women's voice.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Hinata asks.

Then He starts waving his hand in front of her face.

"HELLO! EARTH TO HINATA" Exclaimed the voice.

Ocean blue eyes become emerald green, and Golden hair turns into an odd shade of pink.

"Huh?" replies Hinata as she snaps out of her reverie.

Back in reality, Sakura puts a hand to her hip and shakes her head.

"You didn't hear a word I just said did you hinata-chan?" She said.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I zoned out for a second." Hinata apologized.

"Don't worry about it. What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked as she resumed stirring the pot on the stove.

"Oh n-n-nothing" Hinata stammered, her face turning redder by the second.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Sakura replied with a mischievous grin.

"Umm..."

Hinata twiddled with her fingers for a minute before responding.

"Can you.. keep a secret?" Hinata began slowly.

Sakura's grin grew wider.

"I like someone..." She said.

Sakura turn off the fire and joined Hinata at the kitchen counter.

"Tell me!"

"It's umm...N-N-na" Hinata tried to finish

"Naruto?" Sakura finished for her.

Hinata nodded yes as she blushed again.

Sakura giggled.

"I could've told you that." She said.

"Was it that obvious?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah, obvious to everyone but him! But you should talk to him, who knows he might surprise you." Sakura replied.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

" And that's him right now!" says sakura way too cheerily. And she skipped to go answer the door.

"What!?" cried Hinata.

Soon enough in walked in Konoha's most unpredictable ninja.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He said with a grin.

Sakura smiled devilshly behind him.

"H-h-hey" She managed to get out.

"I have to go make an important phone call I'll leave you two for a bit." Sakura said.

Hinata's eyes widened and she silently pleaded for her not to go. But Sakura ignored her and walked off.

Hinata began to shake.

"So what's up Hinata-chan? How've you been? Haven't seen you much since I got back." Naruto asked.

"I've been g-good." Hinata answered.

And then there was silence.

"We have ramen!" Hinata then blurted out.

Hinata scurried over to the pot and poured out a bowl for Naruto.

"Wow thanks Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

She sat and watched him eat with a blush on her cheeks.

"You didn't want any?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles.

Hinata giggled.

"It's ok I wasn't all that hungry."She said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked as he helped himself to a second bowl.

Hinata watched Naruto eat once again. She thought if she should just tell him and get it over with. The worse he could do is say no right?

"Ano Naruto-kun" Hinata stared.

He stopped eating and turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have something t-to tell y-y-"

"How's it going down here?" Sakura said cutting her off.

"Great! But Hinata was just about to tell me something!" Naruto exclaimed much to Hinata's displeasure.

"It's ok...never mind.." Hinata whispered.

"Are you sure? Sounded like something important." Naruto replied.

"I can just come back in a few more minutes." Sakura added.

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but there was a loud knock at the door.

Sakura went to go answer her door, and in walked Neji.

"Naruto, Sakura." He somewhat greeted.

"Hinata-sama you're late." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened. Her head whipped around to the clock behind her. Then she jumped out of her chair.

"i'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan but I must be leaving now." She said bowing quickly and darting out the house.

Neji let out a sigh. He turned to walk away when Naruto pulled his arm back.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so." Neji replied, and followed after hinata.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with worried faces.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as her legs could go. How could she forget? Her father will be furious with her. She finally arrived at the mansion and went inside. She took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself for the coming wrath of Hiashi Hyuuga.

Taking off her shoes, she opened the screen door and stepped inside.

* * *

Ok guys that's it for the first chapter! I hope You enjoyed. Please review and feel free to PM me with ideas/suggestions.


	2. Decisions

Ok so, I previously had a story called "Pressing on" That I wrote several years ago. It's still up if you want to check it out for context but it will be deleted soon. I decided to rewrite it as a new story. I hope you guys enjoy this updated version on the story!"

Also, the first couple of chapters is pre-shippuden (Post chunin exams and sasuke leaving), right before Naruto leaves with jiraiya for training.

ENJOY! Chapter 2

* * *

"You're late." the monotone voice of Hiashi Hyuga said.

Hinata bowed her head.

"G-gomen Otou-san I-"

"I don't want to hear it." He said cutting her off.

Hinata didn't reply.

"You were supposed to be here over an hour ago for the clan meeting. As heiress you should know your responsibilities." He said.

"I'm s-sorry father I didn't realize the time." Hinata replied.

"No excuses Hinata. This is the third time and it better be your last. Now, go prepare my tea and then meet me in the dojo in 30 minutes." He said, waving his hand dismissing her.

"Yes, father." Hinata said and quietly slipped out of the room to prepare her father's tea.

Hinata sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She knew very well what the meeting was about. it was about her. She heard the whispers, she knew they thought she wasn't strong enough to lead the clan.

'They're probably right.' she thought to herself.

As she walked down the hallway Neji walked out of his room.

"Hinata-sama." He said.

She stopped and looked up at him.

"Don't worry yourself, there was nothing all that important in the meeting anyway" he tried.

But Hinata knew he was lying.

"I'm fine nii-san" Hinata replied, giving him a sad smile.

And she continued her trek to the kitchen.

* * *

She entered the dojo and sat waiting for her father anxiously. Soon enough she heard the set of heavy footstep approach the dojo's doors.

Upon hearing the doors slide open she quickly stood up straight. In walked her father, followed by two older council members and her younger sister Hanabi.

Hanabi took her stance on the other side of the dojo. Hinata realizing she would have to fight with hanabi sighed and also slipped into a battle stance.

Hiashi, ever quiet, simply raised his arm signaling for the spar to begin.

Hanabi rushed at hinata with a foward attack. Hinata, being as flexible as she was bent backward easily dodging the attack. So hanabi swept kicked hinata as she was mid flip causing the older hyuga girl to tumble. Hinata quickly regained her footing and swung at hanabi. The two went hand to hand a battle of whose gentle fist was stronger.

Strike after strike the two seemed easily matched. However, hanabi's strikes became more forceful. With a quick maneuver she twisted and landed a hit on Hinata's right side.

Despite the pain she was in she grabbed hanabi's arm right as she tried to pull away and landed a hit on her shoulder, then continued into the stance for her finishing attack.

"8 trigrams 16 palms!"

 _"2 palms!"_

Hanabi stumbled back, surprised.

 _"4 palms!"_

'I can't give up now!' Hinata thought to her self.

 _"8 palms!"_

If one would closely you would've seen a ghost of a smile on hiashi's face.

" _12 palms!"_

Hinata watched as her sisters face contorted in pain, and she coughed up a little blood.

Suddenly guilt washed over hinata. She couldn't finish the attack. She was unable to bear the look of pain on hanabi's face.

In that split second of thought, Hanabi was able to collect herself and with as much chakra as she could push in her hands, got up and hit hinata in the stomach knocking her back into the wall.

Hiashi frowned at the sudden change in events. He lifted his hand once again signaling for them to end. The two girls, breathing heavily got up and bowed at their elders and made their way out the dojo.

The two girls walked in silence.

"Hinata-sama". Said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw Neji standing there with his arms crossed. His intense gaze was fixed on hinata.

"i watched the fight from outside. May I ask why you hesitated during the battle?" Neji asked.

"Yeah!" piped Hanabi. "I don't know why you always do this when we spar! If you were in a real battle you would be dead!" Exclaimed Hanabi.

"I-I just don't like hurting you-" Hinata started.

"Well get over it! " Cried hanabi cutting her off. " We are shinobi, and shinobi get hurt. You hesitate too much! That's why the elders think you're weak and even spoke about replacing you as heiress!"

The younger hyuga girl quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Hinata didn't reply as she fought back tears threatening to spill.

"Although it was very rude to say," Neji began as he shot Hanabi a look. "She is right, you need to start thinking about yourself if you want to get stronger."

Hinata simply nodded and Neji turned to walk off but stopped in his tracks.

"We aren't telling you to become heartless or ruthless. We're just saying, sometimes you have to be selfish in order for you to be selfless." He stated, and made his way back down the main hallway.

Hinata flashed Hanabi a sad smile and retreated into her room.

* * *

Back in the dojo...

"You do realize our hands are now tied Hiashi-sama?"One of the elders said.

Hiashi sighed. He knew it would have come to this. Now, Hiashi knew he was a cold man. But he loved his daughters very much, despite his cold exterior. But for the sake of the clan, he had to concede. He knew Hinata had potential, but she refused to tap into to it because of her weakness for others.

"We shall call a meeting soon." Hiashi said.

* * *

One week later, Hanabi, Neji, Hinata and several elders along with hiashi met in Hiashi's office quarters.

"I have called you here to make an announcement. It has come to out attention that Hinata is no longer fit for the title of heiress. So from this day foward, Hanabi will be named heiress, once she reaches of age." Hiashi said slowly, assessing their reactions.

Neji's eyes narrowed, Hanabi's eyes almost popped out of her head. Hinata didn't move though. Her face remained expressionless, although her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

Then one of the elders spoke up.

"Instead, so lady Hinata will not bring any more shame to our family, Once she is of age she is to be wed and she may receive the seal as well, for protective purposes."

At this Hinata's head shot up, eyes widened.

We have already found 3 possible suitors, all of course from some of the most prestigious clans in all the hidden villages. Lady Hinata will of course have the honor of making the final choice. They will be coming to konoha in a month's time. Hinata I hope you will not let us down and fufill your duty to your clan." He finished.

Hinata choked down a sob. No. It couldn't end like this. She wanted to scream. Her mind immediately moved to Naruto, to whom just the previous week she almost confessed too. Her mind became a swirling myriad of emotions.

So she ran.

She ran straight out of the compound towards the outskirts of the village. She stopped before she went any further out the village. Then she'd really be in trouble.

Sitting upright against a tree, hugging her knees Hinata began to cry. She made no attempt to stifle her cries lest someone hears her. She cried and cried and cried.

Unbeknownst to her, a silver haired ninja watched quietly from where he was perched on the same tree that Hinata was under. He noticed her running towards to outskirts of the village which was abnormal for the Hyuga girl. So he followed her to ensure everything was alright. Guess things weren't. Kakashi sighed and poofed himself to the hokage building.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a jolt. Sh scanned her surrounding and realized she was under the same tree. When had she fallen asleep? She did a quick sweep with her byakugan before getting up and walking back home. It was about 1 am.

As she passed the gates to enter back into town she noticed two people walking through. Looking closely she saw it was Shikamaru and Temari. She was curious to know why the two were entering the village together but she figured maybe they had to go on a mission together.

As they neared, she accidentally made eye contact with Shikamaru.

'What's Hinata doing out so late?' Wondered Shikamaru.

But before he could call out to her , she quickly turned and ran off. But not before he got a glimpse of her tear-streaked face.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since that night. She could not sleep. In two more weeks she was to choose a husband. Someone she didn't even know or love. And she will become a caged bird.

She thought about Neji and Hanabi's words to her.

 _"That's why the elders think you're weak"_

 _"If you were in a real battle you would be dead!"_

 _"you need to start thinking about yourself if you want to get stronger."_

Their words replayed in her head over and over.

And then one night she realized what she had to do.

* * *

The next morning she woke up early, and made her way to the Hokage's office.

As she walked, she heard an all too familiar voice call out to her.

"OI Hinata-chan!" Naruto called.

Hinata tried to fight back her blush and she turned to greet the blond haired ninja.

"G-good morning N-naruto-kun" She said softly.

"Hey Hinata-chan where are you headed?" He asked walking alongside her.

'I can't believe Naruto-kun is walking with me!' Hinata beamed inside.

"I'm heading to see Hokage-sama." Hinata replied.

"For a mission?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata nodded her head. She didn't like the idea of lying to the blonde, but she had no choice.

"Awesome...oh! wasn't there something you wanted to tell me a few weeks back when we were at Sakura's house? I haven't seen you around much lately to ask." He said.

Hinata's heart pounded. 'He remembered!' She thought.

Hinata stopped walking, as did Naruto. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto for the longest time I've loved you, ever since we were kids back at the academy. You were brave, and never let anyone bring you down, no matter how much they tried. You became my hope, my inspiration..a-and I love you N-naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes widened. For the first time Naruto was at a loss for words.

"I-I-I don't know what to say Hinata-chan.." He said.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I-I know you d-don't return my feelings. Because you love Sakura-chan." Hinata simply replied.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. You're really a great girl, and I know you are going to make somebody happy someday. But you're right, I-I do love Sakura-chan, and I wouldn't want to hurt you by leading you on. But we could still be friends right?" He said.

"Of course N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a small smile.

Naruto smiled back. "Great!" He said, and hugged Hinata tightly.

"You should get going though You wouldn't want to keep Baa-chan waiting. I appreciate you Hinata, don't forget that." Naruto said.

Hinata swallowed hard to keep herself from sobbing.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for being Honest with me." She Said.

With that She turned away, her resolved now strengthened. Knowing she was unable to be with Naruto, (and not having to worry about marrying a stranger.) she no longer had a reason to stay. She was going to leave the leaf village.

* * *

She knocked softly on the door three times.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled from the other side of the door.

Hinata walked in slowly, closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" Tsunade asked eyeing her warily.

She remembered the conversation she had with Kakashi just the other day.

 _Flashback_

 _Kakashi sat lazily at Tsunade's windowsill. Sensing his presence, without turning around she called out to him._

 _"Hello Kakashi, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked._

 _"I was just in the neighborhood." Kakashi said, now entering the office._

 _Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there's something more." She stated._

 _Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well I did see something weird this afternoon." He replied._

 _"Go on." Tsunade urged._

 _" Hinata Hyuga. She was running fast towards the outskirts of the village. Although I doubted it was another sasuke situation, but I know it's unlike her to be in such a frenzied state. So I followed her. She stopped right before she reached the gates, and slumped herself against a tree and began to cry. And kept crying." Kakashi explained._

 _"Hmm...that is weird. I wonder what happened. Maybe I'll have a talk with her the next time I see her." Tsunade said._

 _End Flashback_

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama...but I-I want to leave the village." Hinata Stammered.

Tsunade open her drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake and gestured for Hinata to sit down.

"May I ask why?" Tsunade asked.

"I have nothing against this village and I do not wish to be an enemy. But There is nothing left for me. I do not know if you have been made aware yet, But I have been disowned as heiress. And Once I am of age I am going to married to one of the three suitors that are coming to visit next month." Hinata said.

Tsunade downed her first cup.

"So what do you think leaving the village will accomplish.?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to become stronger. I want to do this for myself, Tsunade-sama I guess you could say I'm being selfish. And unfortunately you cannot meddle in clan affairs. So you can't keep me from this arranged marriage, or stop them if they decide to give me the caged bird seal. So both our hands are tied." Hinata stated.

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk thoughtfully.

"Hinata I don't know if that's such a good idea. You have your friends here and we need you! Your team is one of the best tracking teams in konoha!" Tsunade said.

"I understand but I just can't be here anymore! I-I just can't...I need to do this. Maybe I can come back but I just can't be here!" Hinata said, as the tears began to flow freely.

Tsunade hummed.

"I'll tell you what. Come back tonight and I will have an answer for you"

Hinata nodded and began to walk out. When she opened the door she found Shikamaru and Temari standing there. Shikamaru's hand raised ready to knock.

Hinata bowed before excusing herself.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, this is the second time we've seen her like this." Shikamaru stated.

"When was the first?" Tsunade asked.

"About two weeks ago." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade downed her second cup.

"She just asked to leave the village." Tsunade replied.

Temari gasped and shikamaru's eyes narrowed. This was so unlike the hyuga.

"Don't tell anyone about this. She said she was disowned as heiress, and that she was going to get seal. On top of that, she will be forced into an arrange marriage. And unfortunately as Hokage I cannot get involved in clan matters." Tsunade said.

The room was silent for a moment before Temari spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, I think I have an idea that could work." She said.

* * *

Well that's all for today guys! I will try to update as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed and please review!"


	3. Selfish

Thank you all who have been following my story. You are appreciated.

But if you guys want faster updates, I need more reviews! So please leave your reviews or PM me if you wish that would be awesome!

Thank you!

Now on to Chapter 3

* * *

Nighttime came by quickly. An anxious Hinata made her way to the Hokage's office. Upon arrival she was suprised to see Temari and Shikamaru there again.

She bowed in greeting then looked at the hokage quizzically.

"I know you're wondering why they're here. Let's just say they are the solution to your problem." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I wouldn't normally do things like this. But I think I can make an exception to your case. It would be better to do it this way anyway rather than having you run away and having another sasuke situation on our hands. It's been decided that we are going to relocate you...to suna." Said Tsunade.

"Suna?" Hinata repeated.

"Yup! I'm leaving at dawn to return there so I suggested you just come with me." Temari added.

"So are you sure you want to do this? What if you friends come asking for you?" Tsunade asked.

"Tell them I'm dead." Hinata replied uncharacteristically.

"That's a bit much Hinata" Shikamaru said sheepishly.

Hinata simply shrugged. She was just happy to get away.

Tsunade sighed and eyed the girl in front of her. She felt bad she felt she needed to do this, but hinata was only human and she could only take so much.

"One last thing Hinata, your Hia-te" Tsunade said holding her hand out.

Hinata slowly untied the headband from her neck and started at it for a moment before handing it to Tsunade hesitantly.

"As of today you are no longer a ninja of the leaf. If you ever decide to come back we will welcome you with open arms. I'm sorry this happened Hinata-chan. I will be meeting you at the gate at dawn to see you off. So say your goodbyes if you wish." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, Temari-chan, and Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said bowing one more time before walking out.

* * *

As she walked down the road a feeling of dread washed upon her. Could she go through with this? Yes She had to. She was doing this for her.

She decided to stop by kurenai's house.

"Good evening Kurenai-sensai. I came to let you know i've been summoned for a m-mission and I am to leave at dawn." Hinata said slowly.

Kurenai raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What kind of mission is this?" Kurenai asked.

"The details are c-classified, Sorry sensai." Hinata replied quickly.

She felt terrible lying to her sensai, but she had no choice.

"Hmm...ok Hinata-chan. Thank you for coming to tell me. I'll let kiba and shino know during training tommorow morning." Kurenai replied.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief which did not go unnoticed by the red eyed ninja. Suddenly Hinata wrapped her arms around Kurenai in a tight hug.

"Goodbye Kurenai-sensai." Hinata whispered.

Kurenai Sensai returned the embrace.

" Wow you're going to miss me that much?" Kurenai joked.

'You have no idea.' Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata finally let go and smiled up and her sensai.

"We'll have a chat when you return hmm?" Kurenai said.

Hinata simply nodded and with one last wave she moved to return to her home.

Kurenai stood by the door watching Hinata's retreating figure.

'Something is definitely up.' She thought and vowed to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Hinata finally returned home. She was instantly greeted by her younger sister Hanabi. Her heart twisted. Lying to her and neji would be the worst part. Her father too. She wondered if her father would miss her as much.

"Where were you?" Hanabi inquired.

"I had a summons by the hokage I have a mission." Hinata quickly replied walking to her father's study.

Hanabi shrugged her shoulders and followed her sister. She lifted her hands to knock. But before she touched the door a voice said. "Come in."

She let out the breath she was holding and slid the door open.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" He asked.

"I just wanted to inform you I was going on a mission and I am leaving at dawn." Hinata said, not daring to look into her father's eyes.

"Is that so?" Hiashi asked.

"Hai, father." Hinata replied.

"Well I wish you the best of luck on your mission. Remember your suitors are coming soon so I should hope you are back by then." He said Watching her face.

Hinata frowned and then quickly reverted to a blank look.

"Hai, Thank you father." Hinata said bowing.

She turned to walk out but then turned back. Walking over to her father she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked out.

Hiashi sat there dumbfounded. Hanabi simply shrugged her shoulders again and walked out as well.

A smile grew on Hiashi's face.

* * *

Dawn came, and Hinata's bag was packed. She reached the gate and soon Temari, shikamaru and Tsunade arrived as well.

"Well Hinata-chan this is it. I wish you the best of luck. Please send regular updates so I'll know you're ok." Tsunade said sincerely.

Hinata nodded.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Maybe I'll be back someday." Hinata said with a smile.

With that The three headed off to suna.

* * *

Upon arrival in suna, Temari took Hinata straight to the Kazekage's office. Well they currently did not have a Kazekage, So Baki was in-term until they could vote on a new Kage.

Baki looked up from his paperwork when he heard the door open. In walked Temari and shikamaru with...a Hyuuga?

Baki looked at Temari suspiciously. Gaara and Konkuro were also in the they stared at the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata shrunk under their intense gazes and unconsciously stepped behind temari.

"Temari would you like to explain what's going on?" Baki asked.

Temari pushed Hinata in front of her.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She will be staying here as a sand shinobi for a while." Temari replied.

Gaara cokcked his head to the side as he examined the bluenette. She looked so familiar.

Suddenly flashbacks of the chunnin exams hit him. Hinata fighting with her cousin. Her constantly getting up despite being knocked down over and over. The strength she gained after Naruto cheered for her. Ah... it was her. He went to return to his work when suddenly another flashback hit him.

 _He saw her a..little girl with blue hair. And he too was young._

 _She came running to him, out of breath._

 _"Gaara-chi?" She cried._

 _He turned and smiled._

 _"I have to go!" the little girl said_

 _"Will I see you again soon?" little Gaara asked._

 _"I hope so!" She hugged him then pulled something silver out her kimono and handed it to him._

 _"This is for you to always remember me! Bye bye!" She said. She took off towards her awaiting father who had a frown etched on his face._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Gaara's eye narrowed. The images kept replaying in his head. He couldn't remember the face of the little girl. He continued to examine the Hyuuga. Could this be?

"Gaara stop staring at her can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Temari yelled.

Gaara shifted his glare to Temari. He didn't say anything. He nodded in greeting to Shikamaru and walked out the room.

"Sorry about him." Temari said sheepishly to hinata.

After going over details with Baki.

Temari led Hinata to her room.

"You'll be staying with us here in the kage tower. My room is two door down to the left if you ever need anything. As for training, We meet at 9 on the dot. So I'll come get you in the morning. I hope you enjoy your stay here. It'll be nice to have another girl around, these guys suck." Temari said.

Hinata giggled. "Thank you Temari-san. I appreciate your hospitality." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata? Sorry you have to go through with this. But don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe from the others. Just stay safe ok?" Shikamaru said.

"Hai, Shikamaru-kun. Thank you! I hope to see you again soon."

Shikamaru just nodded and left with Temari.

* * *

Hinata had just finished unpacking when she heard a knock on the door. There stood a semi-annoyed looking Gaara with his arms crossed.

"APOLOGIZE" Yelled Temari from the other room.

Hinata giggled softly and the older blonde's loudness.

Gaara's eyes snapped up to the sound of her laugh. He never heard anything so...magical before. He shook the thought out of his head before going on with his apology.

"Sorry for my rudeness earlier. Hyuuga-san. I did not mean to offend you. I hope you feel welcome in our home." He said.

"That's ok. And Thank you very much." Hinata replied flashing him a smile.

Gaara's heart suddenly began to pound. What was this feeling? He began to breath heavily.

"Gaara-san are you ok?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Anyway, Welcome to Suna." Gaara said. And quickly disappeared in a wisp of sand.

He didn't understand how a smile could cause him to feel so strange. Maybe he'd ask Temari about it later. But for now he needed to stay away from the sorceresses.

* * *

Three months had passed since Hinata left the leaf.

Everyone was driving tsunade up a wall.

Every other day One of the rookie nine was in her office demanding to know what happened to Hinata. And every other day she had to kick them out.

Even Hiashi has come into her office several times to demand where his daughter was. But Everytime she gave him the same answer. "She's away on a classified mission."

Naruto even came back to visit from his training with jiriya after Sakura told him in a letter that Hinata was missing.

One night they all met up in the park.

"Something is happening and she keeps lying to us!" Kiba cried.

"We need to find out where our lovely Hinata-chan is so we can have peace of mind!" Lee cried.

"Maybe we can sneak in her office and try to find the mission file." Naruto proposed.

"Naruto are you out of your mind? Wait don't answer that." Ino replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys are wasting my time right now. Now I'm not one to ever get involved in one of Naruto's Shenanigans, but I am up to the task. Something's not right." Neji said.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"I- I have the spare office key since I'm training with her now. She usually passes out drunk a little after 2 in the morning. We could sneak in then." Sakura added.

Everyone looked at each other silently. It was crazy, but they all knew they had to do what needed to be done.

2 am hit, and they all filed into Tsunade's office and quietly began looking through all the files and paperwork.

A familiar scent hit kiba's nose.

"Wait guys I think I have something." He said.

The others followed him as he sniffed for the source of the scent coming from Tsunade's desk. He opened the bottom right drawer and sniffed through. He finally found the source of the scent and his eyes widened and he pulled out a familiar blue band.

Hinata's Hiate.

Suddenly all the lights went on and there stood an angry Tsunade.

"Just what in the fuck are you guys doing?" She asked.

Then Chaos ensued.

But Tsundae wasn't Hokage for no reason. By the end of it all of them were nursing a large bump on their heads courtesy of Tsunade.

Tsunade sat glaring at all of them behind her now broken desk.

"Now do you guys want to explain to me why you are in my office? Sakura I am especially dissapointed in you. And you too Neji and Shikamaru." She said.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"But you won't tell us what happened to Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-"

"No, Baa-chan! Enought with the lies! Why is her headband in your desk! Where is she?!" He yelled.

Tsunade, now frustrated stood up.

"You wanna know what happened?! She's dead! She went on a mission and she was killed. Are you fucking happy now?!" Tsunade yelled.

Silence ensued.

"No..." Naruto Whispered.

Nobody said a word. No one would say anything. The only sounds heard were choked sobs.

By the next day rumors of Hinata's death swirled around the village like wildfire.

Tsunade locked herself in her office for the next stressful days to come.

* * *

A week later Neji and Hanabi were sparring overseen by Hiashi. But no one could focus. Hiashi signaled for them to end and they made their way back inside when a knock was heard. Neji went to answer the door, and there stood a man with an envelope.

"For you Neji Hyuuga." He said. And bowed and went on his way.

Neji closed the door behind him. And began to open the letter. A curious Hiashi listened from the other side of the Dojo's Entrance.

Neji opened the letter. In it was a single sentence.

 _Sometimes you have to be Selfish in order to be selfless._

Hanabi peeked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. She looked back at Neji.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"Yes. She's alive." Neji almost whispered.

And they laughed. They laughed until tears came out of their eyes.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Screen door, Hiashi stifled a gasp.

And for the first time since his wife died, He cried.

But these were tears of Joy.

* * *

HEY guys I hope you enjoyed! Please review or PM! Thanks.

By the next chapter there will be a time skip. And the GaaraXHinata will get more shine! Let the Romance begin.


	4. Home pt 1

Thank you all who have been following my story. You are appreciated.

But if you guys want faster updates, I need more reviews! So please leave your reviews or PM me if you wish that would be awesome!

Also the time skips and the fluff begins in this chapter. There will also be various flashbacks throughout the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The room was an absolute mess. Clothes books and papers were all over the place. Boxes strewn left and right across the room, their contents spilling over. Finally the glint of silver caught his eye. He quickly strode over to the box it was in and pulled it out examining the silver locket.

It was just as he remembered. On the locket was a black rose, its obsidian petals gleamed and it had a small black sapphire gem in the middle. He slowly walked out the room and towards Hinata's door. He wondered if she would remember. Maybe then he could put a face to the dream girl.

He lifted his hand and knocked twice. Hinata answered the door and flashed him a bright smile. His breath hitched. Why the fuck did she keep doing that? He thought to himself.

"What's up Gaara-san?" Hinata said.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He frowned.

"Nevermind." He said and stalked off.

'Not today...' He thought to himself, as he returned to his room to clean up the mess he made.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP**

* * *

It's been 3 years since Hinata left the leaf village. She was now 16 years old. Her once short hair now fell in waves down her back.

Being in a desert she learned soon enough that her bulky jacket wasn't going to cut it.

FLASHBACK

 _Hinata was sweating profusely and breathing hard as she once again took her stance against her new sensai, Mizutsuki._

 _Mizutsuki was a woman in her late 20s, With electric blue eyes and brown hair pulled up in two long pigtails. Her skin tanned by the Desert Sun._

 _"Again!" Her sensai cried._

 _And once again, Hinata lunged at her with glowing palms. But the heat was unbearable. And before Hinata could even make contact with Mizutsuki she fell to the ground._

 _Mizutsuki rushed to Hinata's side._

 _"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" She asked._

 _Hinata nodded as she wiped sweat off her reddening face._

 _"Maybe you should take that jacket off, I mean we are in a desert. You're gonna give yourself a heat stroke for Kami's sake!"_

 _"No it's ok I-im fine." Hinata replied slowly getting up._

 _"No. You know what, I didn't want it to come to this, but it looks like I have no other choice." Mizutsuki said._

 _Hinata widened her eyes._

 _Within 10 minutes she was being dragged to Suna's most fabulous boutiques with Mizutsuki and Temari._

 _"Ok so we need something light for you and not too tight or heavy because of how flexible you are." Temari said._

 _After about an hour of searching they finally settled on a V- neck dark purple colored Henley like top. There was netting that covered the cleavage. Along with black pants that were fitted but still loose enough not to restrict movement._

 _"Now go try it on!" Temari said._

 _Hinata sighed and pouted. She liked her jacket it hid...everything!_

 _She tried on the clothes and came out. The two other women waiting broke out into smiles._

 _"It's perfect!" Temari cried._

 _"But.." Hinata trailed off trying to pull down the shirt. It exposed a little bit of her midriff._

 _"You can show a litltle skin Hinata you have the body for it!" Temari said._

 _"Let's pay for it and go." Mizutsuki said._

 _And they turned around and made their way to the cashier. Hinata scurried to catch up._

 _END Flashback._

Now She wore a Sleeveless midnight blue kimono top, The sash was an ivory color and the obi cord also midnight blue. She sported black tight shorts that hugged her hips nicely. And she hand only black knee high ninja shoes. Her headband tied on her left arm instead of her neck as she once had it.

She adjusted her sword on her back and Walked up to the Kazekage's office on the top floor.

"Good Morning Kazekage sama. You summoned me?" She asked Walking in, closing the door behind her.

"Hinata, we've been through this. You don't need to be so formal, You can call me Gaara. We are friends no?" Gaara replied.

Hinata blushed. Some old habits die hard.

"Sorry Kaze- I mean Gaara-san" She said.

"It's fine. But I called you because I have a mission for you." He stated.

"What kind of mission?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to send someone else to be honest given the circumstances, but Temari and Konkuro are busy and I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands so I'm trusting you with this." He said.

He pulled out a file from inside his desk.

"This is from the intelligence unit. It seems a criminal ninja group known as the Atasuki are searching for Biijuu. What they are going to do with them, I do not know yet, But they had already captured the two and the three tails. There's a chance that they may be coming here for me or for...Naruto." He said.

Hinata swallowed and let this information sink in. Just what were they planning to do with those tailed beasts?

"Wait so why didn't you want me to do it?" Hinata asked.

"Because, I need you to go to Konoha and give this file to the Hokage." Gaara replied slowly.

Hinata stiffened. It's been 3 years. What happens if they see her or recognize her?

"I know you're probably wondering what if your friends see you." Gaara said seeing her facial expressions change.

He pulled out a rabbit mask. It had dark blue swirls going up one side of the mask. And then he stamped the file with a special seal.

"Wear this mask. You may reveal yourself to Tsunade-sama if you wish but be careful. When you arrive at the gate just show them this seal and they won't stop you." Gaara said.

"Hai." Hinata said.

"You are to leave immediately." Gaara said. Hinata nodded and began to walk out the room.

"Hinata...wait.." Gaara said as he fingered an object in his pocket.

Hinata turned to him. "Is everything ok?"

"Something..has been bothering me for quite sometime now."Gaara replied.

'It's either now or never.' He thought.

"What's wrong?" Asked hinata.

Gaara didn't respond but simply pulled out the locket.

Hinata stared at it in confusion before her eyes widened. 'This is-'

She walked towards him and held the silver in her hands.

"Do...do you remember?" Gaara asked. He was cool and collected on the outside but on the inside, he was ready to throw up.

"Yes...Gaara-san, I do. I gave this to you didn't I?" Hinata asked as she continued to examine the locket. She couldn't believe Gaara was the boy from all those years ago.

Gaara nodded his head.

"And you kept it all this time?" Hinata asked with a blush on her face.

"Hai. But I had forgotten about it until you arrived in Suna." Gaara answered honestly.

He then got up and took the necklace out of her hands and moved behind her. Gaara chuckled to himself. Could she get anymore red? Moving her hair to the side he put the necklace on her.

And he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for being my friend."

Hinata smiled and she tried not to cry. She then turned and hugged gaara.

Gaara froze. She smiled up at him and he no longer could breath. He contemplated returning the hug when the door opened and in walked Temari with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well, well well what do we have here?" She said mockingly.

Hinata let go of Gaara and he made his way to the other side of the desk.

"What do you want temari?" Gaara asked, not bothering to mask the irritation in his voice.

"I just came to drop off the morning report." She said dropping a folder on his desk.

"I'll be going now." Hinata said, picking up her file and mask.

"Good luck on your mission."Gaara stated.

Hinata nodded and zoomed out the room.

Once Hinata was gone Temari turned and grinned at her little brother.

"You like her don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I like her she's my...friend." Gaara replied.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean. I saw the way you looked at her and you actually let her hug you!" She exclaimed.

Gaara ignored her and began to stamp the papers on his desk.

Temari scoffed. "You are unbelievable. Let me know when you're ready to stop bullshitting and I'll help you guys get together." She said with a gleam in her eye.

With a wink she sauntered out of Gaara's office.

Gaara let out a heavy sigh.

"Fuck."

* * *

Hinata finally reached the outskirts of the village gates. It's been three years since she's been here. She adjusted her mask on her face and walk through. As expected, she was stopped by two guards.

"I see from your headband you are from the sand. What is your business here?" One of them asked.

Hinata didn't say anything. She simply showed him the Kazekage's seal.

"Ah from the Kazekage. Alright you may go ahead." He said pointing in the direction of the Hokage's office.

Hinata nodded and began to walk towards the office. She thought maybe it would be better to take the rooftops as to not raise suspicion. But her curiosity got the better of her.

As suspected people began to point and stare. "I hope she isn't going to attack" She head one of them whisper.

Hinata rolled her eyes behind the mask. She couldn't blame them though. ANBU presence usually meant something was going on. And she had a sand headband on so God only knows what they were thinking. She quickly ducked and hid in an alleyway. She took off her mask and instead wrapped bandages around her eyes then activated her byakugan.

She then continued her walk. She passed a training ground and stood behind a tree to watch and to see who it was. She gasped as she saw her cousin neji and Tenten sparring. Neji grew so much taller. He now wore a white long sleeved tunic and black pants with a sash wrapped around him. Tenten had chinese style white top and burgundy pants. She wore black fingerless gloves and her hair was still in their trademark buns. Hinata smiled.

Suddenly Neji stopped.

"Who's there?!" He yelled looking around for the new chakara signature that entered the clearing.

He looked around and found the source hiding behind a tree. Then it happened. Byakugan clashed with Byakugan. Neji's eyes widened.

Shit she was caught.

She sprung out of there right away as fast as her legs could take her. Neji was close behind soon followed by tenten. She went into her pouch and pulled out an explosive tag. She didn't want to do this but she needed a diversion. She tossed the kunai towards Them and Neji narrowly dodged it. Then it exploded temporarily throwing off the two ninja.

Hinata sped off.

* * *

She finally made it into the office and knocked on the door. She slipped the mask back on.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

Hinata stepped into the office.

"Any reason why you're setting off explosions in my village?" Tsunade asked.

"My apologies Hokage-sama. I was being chased by two of your ninja I did not want them to know my identity." Hinata replied carefully.

"Who are you exactly?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata took off the mask and unwrapped the bandages.

Tsunade had a look of shock on her face. And then a smile broke out on her face.

"Hinata-chan it's nice to see you again! You look amazing." Tsunade beamed.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata blushed.

"I would love to see how far you've progressed. But first things first, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata pulled the file out of her pack and handed it to Tsunade.

"Gaara-san asked me to deliver this personally. He said it was of the utmost importance." Hinata said.

Tsunade opened the folder and scanned over it's contents. A deep frown etched onto her face.

"Shit. It's a good thing he sent you personally, wouldn't want this information to fall into the wrong hands. Naruto just returned yesterday as well. I'm going to need you to stay the night. I need to confer with several people before I make the next move." Tsunade said.

Hinata grimanced.

"I know it might be a little uncomfortable for you but this is a delicate situation." Tsuande added.

"I understand. It's just Neji knows i'm here. Our byakugans met. He was the one who was chasing me earlier." Hinata replied.

"We'll figure something out." Tsunade said.

Then there was a loud banging on the door.

"Baa-chan!" The voice yelled and the door swung open.

Naruto walked in with a big grin on his face. The grin was replaced with a look of confusion when he noticed the other person in the room.

He examined her for a moment before a look of recognition flitted across his features. Before he could say anything, Hinata walked up to him and with chakra on her fingertips applied pressure to a specific point on Naruto's head knocking him out cold.

"He'll be up in a few hours." Hinata stated.

Tsunade smiled sheepishly.

"You should really stay more low key Hinata" Tsunade said. "Keep the mask for when you are fighting. But if you are going to be walking in public, we can't have everyone recognizing you."

Tsunade pulled out a box from her closet. Inside was a container with different colored contacts.

"Pick a color." Tsunade said.

Hinata scanned over the choices. She went with a pair of amber colored contacts.

"But what about Neji?" Hinata asked. He'd already seen her.

"He's your cousin. Do what you have to do." Tsunade replied.

Hinata sighed.

"Fine. I will return in the morning to receive your response." Hinata said, bowing before stepping over Naruto's limp body and walking out.


	5. Home pt2 the avenger

Please leave your reviews!

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning to the sound of something hitting her window. She turned to see a bird pecking and scratching at the window to be let in. She moved to open the window and noticed the note attached to the bird.

'This must be from Tsunade' She thought.

She opened the Message: _Dear Hinata, I have my Response ready. Please come get it right away and you may return to Suna once you get it._ It read.

She got up and got dressed. Slipping on her mask she opened the door to her hotel room and standing there was Neji, arms crossed, byakugan active. Still in shock, she instictively pulled out her sword and pressed it against Neji's neck. He didn't move a muscle despite the cold metal against his neck.

"Cut it out Hinata-sama I know it's you." Neji Said.

She still didn't move.

"Hinata...Please.." He pleaded, byakugan now deactivated.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh removing the sword from his neck. She Re-sheathed it and motioned for Neji to enter behind her. He locked the door.

Hinata sat on the bed and removed her mask finally revealing herself to Neji.

"How did you know I was here." She asked quietly.

"I followed you last night." He stated simply.

Hinata didn't respond.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Everyone misses you. Where have you been?" Neji asked as he eyed her over.

That's when he saw the headband on her arm.

"You've been in suna all this time? Tsunade had told everyone you were dead. No one believed her though. We've been searching all over the five great nations for you and you were right in the next village over for the past 3 years? Your father is sick did you know that? We were hoping to get something else from you after the first note, but we didn't. We were...worried Hinata-sama." Neji exclaimed.

"I am no longer Hinata-sama. I never was. It's just Hinata." She replied.

"Could you at least let your father know you're ok?" He said.

"I am simply here on a mission. I need to go see the Hokage so I can return to suna." Hinata said standing up.

Neji moved in front of her to block her exit.

"Neji I have to go. Please move out of my way." Hinata said firmly.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I see you've lost your stutter." He replied with a small smile on his face.

Soon, he found his smiling face meeting the floor beneath him.

'What the fuck?' He thought.

Hinata stepped over him and walked to the door.

"Tell father i'm fine. But do not tell him or anybody else where I am. I must go." She said.

Neji stood up and watched her retreating figure.

'Just how much has she changed?' He wondered.

* * *

Hinata finally made her way back to Tsunade's office without any problem.

"I hope you slept well." Tsunade said, stamping the scroll and handing it to hinata.

Hinata nodded and took the scroll and put it in her carrying pouch.

"When Naruto woke up he kept asking where you went. I just brushed it off and told him the only reason he was unconscious was because I knocked him out for calling me grandma again." Tsunade added.

Hinata smirked.

"Thank You for not telling anyone Hokage-sama I will get this to the kazekage immediately." Hinata replied, bowing.

"Of course. I wish I could be able to get an idea of how far you've progressed. But maybe another time. For now this is much more important. It was nice seeing you again, I hope to see you soon." Tsunade said.

"Hai hokage-sama." Hinata replied.

She put her mask back on, and dissapeared from the room. Tsunade chuckled to her self. These next few months will get quite interesting.

* * *

Hinata zoomed through the trees quickly. She didn't stop until nightfall. When she finally came to a stop the fatigue hit her like a tidal wave. She stopped high up on a large tree branch and sat, leaning against the tree trying to catch her breath. Before she even knew it, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

'Fuck' Was the first thought she had as she regained consciousness. How could she have just let her guard down and sleep out in the open like this?

She opened her eyes to see a white shirt in front of her. Her eyes trailed up to see a rather handsome face framed by black spiky hair. The man stared at her with _familiar_ obsidian eyes. Before she could let recognition set in she immediately unsheathed her sword swinging at him. The man jumped back and deflected with his own sword.

"You're an idiot to leave yourself out in the open. I could've killed you." He said.

Hinata didn't reply and activated her Byakugan. Channeling her chakara into her sword she charged at the man. Swords clashed with one another as they parried.

'She's pretty good.' He thought to himself as he found himself backing up several times to avoid getting stabbed. He noticed her headband and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your headband says you're a Suna Kunochi. But you are a Huuyga." He stated matter of factly.

Hinata froze mid attack, then reached up to touch her face. Her mask was gone. How did she not realize this before. Looking back at the man she noticed his eyes were red. wait- Her eyes widened.

"Uchiha." She said.

Sasuke repressed a smirk.

"Hinata." He replied.

For some reason her anger flared. How dare he address her in such a casual fashion, after all he's done!

Once again channeling chakara in her sword, this time her wind chakara, She slashed towards the Uchiha who dodged with ease. Or so he thought. He fell back as a piercing wind tore through his sleeve.

Sasuke grinned. This was definitely not the same mousy girl from the academy.

"Are you not a leaf ninja anymore?" He asked as his own sword began to spark to life.

"It's none of your damn buisness!" She yelled as their swords clashed once again, smoke rising from the different chakara's fighting against each other.

"You've definitely grown princess. In more ways than one." Sasuke said, his red eyes trailing down her body memorizing every curve.

"Pervert!" Hinata yelled as she ducked from one of sasuke's swings. As she was under him she uppercut him in his chest sending him back a few feet.

Sasuke's sadistic grin grew.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him and slipped back into her fighting stance. But then, sasuke dissapeared. Hinata blinked. Then suddenly he was in front of her and pinned her to a tree behind her.

"Get off of me!" Hinata yelled.

"I don't think I will." Sasuke replied.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked.

"You." Sasuke simply replied.

"PFft. As if." Hinata said with a laugh.

"I need a strong woman to bear my children someday." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Well I'm sure you'll find her someday but it certainly will NOT be me." Hinata said.

With that, Hinata charged up her arm with chakara that took on the form of a lion.

"Lion Fist!" She cried and punched the Uchiha. She then dropped a smoke bomb and darted off.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw she was gone. He sensed her Chakara signature but decided to let her go.

"Until we meet again princess". He whispered and headed off about his business.

* * *

Hinata ran and ran until she was unable to run anymore. When she finally stopped to catch her breath she realized it was already dawn. Taking a drink from a nearby stream, and eating a soilder pill she raced until she reached Suna's gates where she promptly passed out.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short I haven't had much time lately to really update but I will try to update again before the week is over. Hope you like it, please leave a review or PM me any suggestions.


	6. Magic

Please leave your reviews!

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly Hinata sat up and scanned her surroundings. She was in the hospital. How had she gotten there. Oh yeah, she passed out at the gates.

"I see you're finally up" a voice said.

Hinata's head snapped towards the voice and she met a pair of teal eyes staring back at her.

"Kaze- I mean, Gaara-san!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Good afternoon Hinata-chan. I'm glad you made it back in one piece." He replied

"Thank you." Hinata answered with a blush. Then her eyes widened. "The hokage's letter!" She yelled frantically.

"Don't worry I have it." Gaara assured.

"Oh ok. I hope you dont mind me asking, what are you going to do?" Hinata asked.

"We can talk about this later, you just worry about getting better." He said.

Hinata flushed and nodded. Gaara stared at her and saw the cuts that littered her arms Hinata blushed harder at his intense gaze but then realized what he was staring at when a deep frown suddenly etched onto his face. Shit.

"What are all those cuts on you, were you attacked?" Gaara asked, his chakara spiking slightly causing his sand to begin to move a little.

Noticing this Hinata tried to assure him.

"Yes I was, but I am fine. Please calm down!" She pleaded.

Gaara took a deep breath and then nodded for her to continue.

"It was...Sasuke uchiha." Hinata answered.

That caused Gaara's chakara to spike even worse. Hinata blanched.

Gaara then stood up.

"I will deal with this matter." He said and turned to walk out.

"Thank you for caring Gaara-san"Hinata called out to him.

He simply nodded and walked out.

 _'You have no idea.' He thought_

* * *

By the end of the day Hinata was well enough to go home. She returned back to the mansion where she met Temari walking by with a plate of various snacks.

"Hinata-chan! You're ok! We were worried when we heard you were attacked by the Uchiha!" Temari said.

Temari gestured for her to come so Hinata followed her into the living room where she saw a familiar bored looking face shift his attention to her.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata beamed.

She hadn't seen the pinapple-haired ninja in over a year. She strode over to him and gave him a hug.

"How have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not the one getting chased by family members and avengers, what's up with you? How did that happen?" Shikamaru replied.

"Well I had actually fallen asleep on my way back to Suna and woke up and found him just standing over me. Out of reflex I attacked him and we fought and.." Hinata trailed off and fought back the blush remembered Sasuke staring at her and declaring that he wanted her.

She shook away the thoughts and continued.

"Eventually I was able to get away but he didn't pursue me. Then I traveled non stop until I reached here." Hinata finished.

"Hmm that's weird he let you go just like that." Shikamaru said. But didn't press the matter any further.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara sent word to Tsunade about Hinata's attack. After sending off the message, Gaara sighed and sunk in his office chair. He didn't mean to freak out as he did earlier but he couldn't help it. He decided to go and talk to hinata.

Walking out of his office he went to Hinata's room and knocked on the door and waited, but there was no response. He figured she wasn't there. he headed down stairs and heard her laugh coming from the living room. So he followed the sound of magic.

He walked in quietly and didn't say anything until shikamaru noticed him.

"Oh hey Gaara what's up?!" The genuis boy asked.

"Hinata-chan I would like to have a word with you. Alone." He answered

Shikamaru and Temari shared a look.

"Oh..Ok Gaara-san." Hinata replied.

So she followed him back to his office.

Closing the door behind him gaara went around to sit at his desk and gestured for Hinata to take a seat opposite him. She obeyed silently.

" I Just wanted to apologize for the way I lost control earlier. I didn't mean to scare you. I just don't like to see you hurt." Gaara said slowly.

"That's ok. But I really appreciate your concern Gaara-san. I'm glad to know you care." Hinata replied with a blush.

Gaara simply nodded and was about to dismiss her when he noticed the silver necklace hanging from the bluenette's neck.

"You're still wearing it." Gaara said quietly.

"Huh?" Replied Hinata confused.

"The Necklace. You're still wearing it." He answered.

"Of course! This means alot to me, you were my first friend, and you kept this all these years. How could I take it off?" She said.

Gaara suppressed a smirk.

"Very well. It makes me...hap-py that you feel that way." He said.

Hinata giggled noticing the way he struggled to say "happy". Gaara wasn't good at expressing feelings.

Gaara's eyes landed her pink plumps lips that were curved in the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. And beautiful was not a word he used often.

Hinata suddenly blushed and looked away. Why'd she do that? That's when he realized how close his face was to hers. When had he began to lean forward?

Without thinking he grabbed her chin and made her face him again as gently as possible. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

He closed his mouth and let go.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning back in his chair again.

Hinata simply nodded with a cherry tomato red face. Then an awkward silence ensued.

Then Gaara cleared his throat.

"That's all I wanted to speak to you about you may go about your business." He said.

"Hai. Good Night Gaara-san." Hinata said and all but ran out of the room.

Gaara groaned.

* * *

Pacing back and forth Gaara checked his watch for the 3rd time. He'd summoned Temari about 20 minutes ago and she still hadn't shown up yet.

A couple minutes later there was a knock and Temari walked into the room with a sheepish look.

"Sorry little brother, I was just telling Shikamaru-kun goodnight." She explained rubbing the back of her head.

Gaara rolled his eyes. He knew what she really meant. _Shikamaru and I were making out._

Shaking the thoughts from his head he finally stopped his pacing.

"So what's up?" Temari asked skeptically.

It wasn't like Gaara to summon her at this late hour, unless it was an urgent mission. And it was definitely **not** like Gaara to sport a tinge of red on his cheeks unless it was blood. A full blown grin erupted on Temari's face. She knew what this was about. Or rather, who.

 _Hinata._

"So you finally decided to take me up on my offer to help you win sweet Hina-chan eh?" Temari teased.

Gaara's teal eyes widened.

He tried to retort but he couldn't say anything. Damn Temari. She was the only one who could get him out of character and not get killed. With the exception of his brother(Sometimes), and Naruto.

"Listen, she's been here for two years now. She's had remarkable growth from where she was when she first arrived. I think she'll be great for you. She's a nice girl and she won't just shut you down without hearing you out first. My first piece of advice, be direct. She's the type to probably take things the wrong way if you go about it a certain way and we don't want that. So ask her out for dinner or something. I guarantee she won't tell you no. Nothing too fancy she's not as high maintenance as she looks." Temari said.

Gaara sighed and took a seat behind his desk again. He couldn't believe he was here getting a Hinata 101 lesson from his sister.

This was going to be a long night.

He put his hands through his scarlet locks and groaned once again as he listened to his sister prattle on about how to impress Hinata.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed. I'm really, really trying to update more. Please review and PM me any ideas or suggestions! Please refrain from Flaming we are a peaceful crowd. Thanks!


	7. First Date

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I got caught up in one of my new stories "Unrequited Hate". Feel free to check it out when you have the chance. Please enjoy this new chapter of Tattooed hearts.!

Oh and to reviewer glassfox222 yes I will be keeping it shippuden after Gaara has the one tail removed. As for your second question, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.! ^_^ (Responding here because I was unable to pm you)

* * *

Once again Gaara found himself outside of Hinata's door.

"Knock"! yelled Temari from behind a potted plant.

Gaara groaned and knocked on the door.

Hinata opened the door and smiled at Gaara.

"Are you busy later?" Gaara asked.

"Not really, why?" Hinata questioned.

"I will come get you at 7 then." Gaara said and quickly walked away.

If that wasn't direct enough, he didn't know what was.

* * *

Hinata stood there confused as Gaara made his hasty exit.

What was that all about she wondered? She decided to not read into it too much. This was Gaara after all.

Temari took this opportunity to come from her hiding place.

"Temari-chan what were you doing there?" Hinata asked.

"That's not important. You have a big date tonight we need to focus on that!" Temari yelled pushing Hinata into the room shutting the door behind them.

"How do you know its a date?" Hinata said, finding herself twiddling with her fingers and she used to whenever she was nervous.

"Who do you think encouraged him? You're welcome!" Temari exclaimed.

"Wait does Gaara-san l-like me?" Hinata asked, a blush now rising on her features.

"Duh!" Temari said as if it was obvious.

"Since when?" asked Hinata.

"Doesn't matter! Let's get you prim and proper!

Hinata gulped.

* * *

Several hours later, Temari put the finishing touches on Hinata's makeup. Then she stepped back to admire her work.

"If Gaara thought you were beautiful before wait till he gets a load of you! Or better yet lets hope he doesn't fill you with his load." Temari joked nudging Hinata and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata went red.

"T-Temari-chan don't say such things!" Hinata stammered, embarrassed.

Temari laughed.

As soon as the clock struck 7, there was a soft knock on the door.

Temari squealed and opened the door.

"Gaara you look soooo cute!" Temari exclaimed.

Gaara rolled his eyes. He wore a simple white Yukata with a red obi.

Temari stepped aside to reveal Hinata who also wore a Yukate but it was navy blue with a white obi. The Yukata was ankle long but sported a long split on one side courtesy of Temari. It was also form fitting and the neckline was cut a little lower, also courtesy of Temari's alterations.

Gaara stared at Hinata. He then caught a glint of silver. She was wearing the necklace. He suppressed a smirk. Maybe this would be good.

Hinata's face reddened as Gaara's staring intensified. She noticed his sand slowly wisping around him. It wasn't heavy but it was noticeable.

Hinata was about to ask but Temari cut in.

"Alright that's enough oogling, time to get moving!" She exclaimed, pushing Hinata out the door and slamming it shut.

Hinata nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gaara held out his hand.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked.

"Hai." Said Hinata.

The two left the tower and entered an awaiting carriage. The carriage ride was silent. But the two stole glances at each other occasionally.

They finally arrived at a quaint little restaurant and they were ushered inside and and seated at a private little booth.

They ordered their food and ate in a comfortable silence .

Finally Hinata spoke up.

"So why did... you want to take me out?" She asked slowly.

Gaara looked at Hinata apprehensively before responding.

"I don't know" Gaara answered honestly.

There was a beat of silence before Gaara opened his mouth again.

"I feel weird around you. Every time you laughed I felt like it some sort of magic. My sister said it means I have...feelings." Gaara said trailing off, pink dusting his cheeks.

He wasn't sure how to express how he felt. This was all new territory to him. Kill 50 men with a single hand sign no problem. Talk about feelings? He sooner go back to war then deal with such things. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something such as this. All notions of love was ridiculous to him, despite the fact ironically he tattooed it on his own forehead.

Hinata looked at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Temari was right, Gaara did actually like her. But he didn't seem to understand how to express it. Which was understandable given his past.

Hinata giggled.

Gaara frowned.

"What's so funny, I didn't make a joke." Gaara said flatly.

This made Hinata giggle even more.

" Nothing, it's just kind of... adorable." Hinata answered.

Adorable? Was she out of her mind? At one time Gaara was a cold blooded murderer and somehow he's been reduced to adorable? Granted He wasn't proud of his killer past but still, he had a reputation.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Hinata noticed this and took his hand in hers.

He immediately pulled back his hand.

"Gaara-kun it's ok." Hinata said reaching for his hand again.

Gaara hesitated but allowed her to hold it this time.

"It's ok to have feelings. I know this must be...confusing for you but don't run away from it. You never know what might happen." Hinata said, a blush rising to her cheeks at her own insinuation.

Gaara stared at her in shock. His sand began to float around him again, but he quickly suppressed that.

They finished their dinner in a more content silence and after went for a walk around the village.

"When did you realize you liked me?" Hinata asked.

"The day you arrived in Suna." Gaara answered honestly.

Hinata stopped.

"W-what?" She stammered.

She didn't think its been this long! Hinata felt her stomach drop at the redhead's confession. For all this time Gaara had feelings for her and she didn't know. Oh the Irony.

Then again Gaara wasn't one to be emotional.

"Hai. The first time who came I had a flashback of us playing as kids. It threw me off that's why I was so rude to you that day." Gaara explained.

"Ah, ok." Hinata said nodding her head in understanding.

"I found the necklace but every time I wanted to ask you I retreated. But after seeing you wearing the necklace it only confirm my feelings for you." Gaara stated.

Hinata blinked back tears. He really liked her. This made Hinata feel happy.

"Gaara-san, I'm not completely sure about my feelings yet. But I am willing to try. If you'd let me." Hinata said, suddenly finding great interest in her shoes.

Gaara looked at her wide eyed. He felt a weird constricting feeling in his chest. He didn't know why but he assumed it came with the "feelings".

"I-I am not sure if I am ready for a full relationship yet to be honest. But I would like to try as well. But we could start with you not calling me Gaara-san. I am not an old man." Gaara answered.

Hinata giggled and Gaara felt the corners of his lips tug upward slightly.

"Sure Gaara-kun." Hinata said.

 _Gaara-kun._

The two continued to walk together. Gaara tried his best not to, but he couldn't help but admire how beautiful Hinata was. After all he was a man too. The Yutaka she wore hugged her curves so amazingly. Gaara felt himself getting excited and his sand began to float again. Hinata stopped walking as she noticed the sand.

"Is everything ok? Your sand has been...active all night." Hinata asked.

That and Gaara's imagination.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just sometimes, my sand reacts to my emotions." Gaara explained.

"That's ok, and what are you feeling right now?" Hinata questioned.

Gaara chose not to answer. Instead this time, less nervously he took Hinata's hand in his and they made their way back to their awaiting carriage that was to take them back home.

Hinata raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

But Gaara couldn't hide the small smile that grew on his face and he thought about his soon to be relationship with Hinata.


End file.
